


Плоть

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Tales of the Abyss, 沙耶の唄 | Saya no Uta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Squink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Стул до сих пор блестел от слизи бывшего человеческого тела, которое последним сидело на нём...
Relationships: Fuminori Sakisaka/Van Grants





	Плоть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66630) by [vandesdelca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandesdelca/pseuds/vandesdelca). 



Фуминори не решался присесть. Стул до сих пор блестел от слизи бывшего человеческого тела, которое последним сидело на нём. Сакисакэ надеялся, что профессор Грантс не будет настаивать.

Или он хотел верить, что это всё ещё профессор Грантс. Сложно сказать, с кем именно разговаривал Фуминори, когда все вокруг выглядели как гниющая плоть.

— _Сакисакэ_ , — пророкотал профессор, и влажное отверстие на вершине его уродливого тела открывалось и закрывалось в такт звукам, — _ты перестал сдавать свои задания_.

— Я перестал их делать, — это не ложь. Все задания стали для него нечитаемы. Он не мог сделать их, даже если бы захотел.

Профессор Грантс на мгновение тупо уставился на него. Фуминори мог только догадываться, о чём он думал, по его суровому разочарованному взгляду. Если попробовать сфокусироваться, то можно почти вспомнить, как эта эмоция должна была выглядеть на человеке. Наконец, профессор прошипел:

— _Понятно. Я предполагал, что после аварии ты изменишься_.

— Мне плевать, — выпалил Фуминори, сжав кулаки. Он больше не желал слышать сочувствующие слова, произносимые с этим отвратительным, нечеловеческим бурлящим звуком. Он уже достаточно наслушался подобного от своих «друзей».

— _Как скажешь. Но всё же ты посетил большинство занятий_ , — профессор выложил на окровавленный стол листы бумаги и посмотрел на них, — _по крайней мере, половину_.

Фуминори промолчал. Единственная причина, по которой он приходил в аудиторию, была необходимость сохранения «обычности» ситуации. У него начались бы проблемы, если бы люди забеспокоились о нём и решили «помочь».

Ему не нужна помощь.

Профессор Грантс пристально посмотрел на него своим выпученным глазом, а затем протянул бесформенный придаток. Скорее всего, руку. Исходящее от него резкое гнилое зловоние вызывало у Сакисакэ приступы тошноты.

— _Я знаю, что тебе трудно. Если ты хочешь улучшить свои оценки, мы можем договориться_.

Фуминори не прикасался к его руке. Ему и без того потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы просто стоять перед этим отвратительным куском плоти. Дотрагиваться до него было бы уже слишком.

— Интересное предложение, — всё, что смог ответить на это Фуминори.

— _Я ухожу из кабинета в шесть. Если тебя действительно заинтересовало моё предложение, мы можем встретиться и…_ — тонкие усики на теле Грантса зашевелились как миллион взбудораженных личинок, — _обсудить несколько вариантов_.

— Я подумаю, — солгал Сакисакэ, опустив глаза. Он едва мог стоять рядом с этим существом.

Профессор Грантс испустил визг. Фуминори потребовалось мгновение для того, чтобы понять, что это был смех.

— _Замечательно. Я обязательно найду для тебя свободное время в своём графике_.

— Спасибо, — Фуминори поклонился ему, после чего бросился к двери, не оборачиваясь.

Теперь он точно будет прогуливать чаще.

***

Ван Грантс с улыбкой наблюдал, как ушёл Фуминори, а затем небрежно сложил бумаги с его оценками. Сомнительно, что с этим парнем что-то удачно сложится, до тех пор, пока он будет вести себя как подросток-бунтарь.

Профессор задумался о том, что многие другие ученики согласились бы на его соблазнительное предложение. В конце концов, выбора у них не было.


End file.
